Anime Havoc: Guyver 4, Ryu Fukamachi
by DynamoGundam
Summary: Meet the first victim in the cross genre chaos of Anime Havoc
1. Ryu's Letter

****

Anime Havoc  
  
By DynamoGundam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Bio Boosted Armor Guyver, which is produced in Japan by the fine folks over at Shonen Captain Comics and Kodakowa Comics. I am not that fortunate nor do I claim to be the creator who is Yoshiki Takaya. The only thing I can claim any right to are the characters Ryu Fukamachi and Hiromi Makishima since they are based off of characters I was playing and created for an online chat room rpg. That's it. Don't bother to sue for I have no substantial amount of money to give. However, I do accept financial donations. If you feel so inclined to give to the DynamoGundam Home for Abandoned, Lost and Wandering Mobile Suites and Mecha charity organization, feel free to contact me by e-mail. Other than that, enjoy the show and give reviews.  
  
"Remember, the world can be saved by steam!"  
  
- Professor Steamhead, Ninja High School  
  
  
  
  
  
**Anime Havoc: Guyver 4, Ryu Fukamachi**  
  
**Ryu's Letter**  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi there my beloved Rinn,  
  
It occurs to me that I owe you an origin story about myself, seeing as to how you shared a bit of your past with me. Maybe this will give you a bit of insight into me. At the very least it'll explain my armor.  
  
As you know, my name is Ryu Fukamachi. I'm 17 yrs. old, 5'10 with gray eyes, black hair, of medium build and on the run from a group called Chronos. In my dimension Chronos is an organization that has taken over the world for their own various reasons. They are led by a … being, more accurately an ancient Zoalord by the name of Alkanphenel. "What's a Zoalord?" you're probably asking. To answer that question we'd have to go back a few millennia…  
  
When the Earth was young, a group of space-faring aliens called the "Creators" came here to experiment with the local life forms. Their purpose was to create the ultimate warrior biological weapon. Dinosaurs, mermaids, griffins… all the creatures of legend and fantasy were the results of this project. After several attempts, they developed what they felt was a phenomenal success, mankind.  
  
What made man the best war-form was the fact that they were easily adaptable to new things physically and especially genetically. With a bit of tinkering they developed something called the "Zoanoid". Utilizing the man as a base form, they could alter it into powerful walking monstrosities. Such things as werewolves and vampires are attributed to these Zoanoids (At least on my world) .The bonus to all this was that they were easily controllable telepathically.  
  
To guide their new creations they created a Zoalord. A Zoanoid of immense power who answer to only the Creators themselves. This was Alkanphenel. He has telepathic control over all Zoanoids. Life was good and simple until one of the Creators became overcurious.  
  
There's debate over this, but ultimately a Creator gave a bio-organic device to one of the humans to see what it would do to the human. I mentioned a debate… Some say that what was to become known as a Guyver unit was a spacesuit used by the Creators to get around and operate their bio ships. Others say that the unit was specifically designed as a bio weapon to be used by humans. In either case a human wound up with one.  
  
The unit was activated and it surprised everyone. It was stronger than all the Zoanoids and maybe as powerful than Alkanphenel. It displayed weapons of awesome power amongst which are the vibrablades/swords along the arms, the Sonic Buster in the faceplate, an infra-red laser on the forehead, the Gravity globe on the pelvis area and most frightening of all in power, the Megasmasher in the chest. It also was able to resist the telepathic power of the Creators, which of course was not to their liking.  
  
Roughly translated, Guyver means "Out of control". That's what the Creators labeled this project gone horribly wrong. They tried sending one of their earlier experiments against it. The dinosaur was decimated within a minute. They had Alkanphenel send legions of Zoanoids against the Guyver 0 (as we call it) and it ripped through them, literally. When it was done with the Zoanoids it looked for more prey and blasted a hole through one of the Creators' bio ships. Just as the Zoalord was about to join in the melee, he was held back by the Creators and given something to help in the battle against the Guyver (Brrr, shiver). With this device, the Zoalord tackled the rogue unit and defeated him. Then he blasted him from existence.  
  
Realizing that their experiments could possibly kill them, the Creators packed up shop and high tailed it back into space. On their way out the door they decided to leave a little present. Coming out of the warp gate was a large moon (or planetoid) on a collision course with Earth. Alkanphenel was shocked that his beloved Creators were leaving him behind let alone trying to wipe out his home. With all his power he destroyed the incoming moon. Unfortunately, all the debris rained into the atmosphere causing the Ice Age. Alkanphenel went into hibernation and the island he occupied fell asleep with him.  
  
  
  
**Flash forward to around the 1500's**  
  
While touring the world, someone by the name of Harmical Valcus discovers the island that Alkanphenel is sleeping on. In a short amount of time he updates the Zoalord about the world around him and Alkanphenel decides his destiny.  
  
  
  
**1990's**  
  
Years later they form the Chronos Corporation. Besides trying to rule on a financial level, they use the funds acquired by the company to fund their expeditions to uncover the leftover remains of the Creators. In one of the unearthed ships they discovered some Guyver units. Agito Makishima, a… "friend" (I use that term loosely in regards to him) of the family used to work for Chronos. He found out about the Guyver units and tried to have them stolen.  
  
The theft was discovered and botched by Chronos' goons as the thief blew himself up in an attempt to destroy the devices. One of the Guyver units landed near my dad Sho and uncle Tetsuo while they were walking home from school through the forest. Simple curiosity gets a hold of my dad and the next thing he knows he's getting attacked by what looks like an organic mine.  
  
From what Uncle Tetsuo tells me, he stumbled around screaming and then fell into the nearby lake. (I know that feeling quite well when you first bond with the Guyver) By this time, the Chronos troopers arrive and start harassing him asking him about the units. Since he has no idea what they are talking about, they decide to kill him on the spot. That's when dad decides to put in his grand new appearance.  
  
Rising out of the lake he stalks towards the troopers and decimates the heck out of them. Then, suddenly he wakes up. You see, when you first bond with the Guyver you lose consciousness and the control medal is running things on a fight and defend mode. It will try to destroy anything that makes a threatening move towards the Guyver and it's sleeping host. There is no mercy in this mode.  
  
The reason I call hesitantly call Agito Makinshima a "friend" is because ever since he's been around, he's generally viewed my family as pawns in his revenge against his family and Chronos. I personally believe he's out to rule the world… he's pissed that Chronos beat him to it though. He is also known as Guyver 3 or the Shadow Guyver due to the dark coloration of his armor. He's greedy for power and he's dangerous. I oddly respect that about him for the simple fact that he makes no attempt to hide these facts.  
  
Case in point, somehow or another he took over the Gigantic armor from my father. This is a Bio-booster for the bio-boosting armor. He's packing at least three times the power of the normal armor itself in this form. They (Dad and Agito) can both use it but not at the same time. It wasn't until recently that Dad created another for himself out of the remains of a Creators' Bio ship. Things stayed that way until Hiromi and I was born.  
  
  
  
**Flash forward: 2017**  
  
Hiromi and I were both born during 1999. Hiromi is Agito and Shizu's daughter. She's also daddy's little girl. By this I mean she is as cunning and vicious as her dad when it comes to fighting but she has her mother's sensibilities and compassion in all other matters (thankfully). I think she is a minor level bitch personally, but still an okay person to hang with. She has a lot of Agito's arrogance despite her mother's influence.  
  
There's a reason I mention all of this. You see, Hiromi and I are both mutants. Unlike Sho and Agito, we didn't have a Guyver unit handed to us (by fate or other means). We were born with them. Uncle Tetsuo is a sci-fi buff by nature and he did a lot of speculations about the Guyver that proved to be right. He wondered what would happen if Dad and Agito had children. Would they have the ability to call on a Guyver or not? He kept close watch over the two of us in our growing years. Around the age of eight he found out the answer and so did we.  
  
By this time Chronos had lost their grip on the world thanks to our parents efforts. They weren't out of the count yet and still a force to reckon with. That meant we kids had a price on our heads within their organization. We were playing in the park when we were spotted by some of their agents. Tetsuo tried to get us to safety but one of the Zoanoids (blasters type if I remember correctly) had trapped us in a nearby building.  
  
Just as he was about to kill Tetsuo (Chronos doesn't think much of him. Stupid.) we started screaming and this stuff erupted from our backs and covered us up. This was the first time we were truly frightened for our lives and because of that, the Guyvers finally broke through to our dimension and merged with us. Hiromi and I naturally blacked out and the control medals took over. According to Tetsuo, we wiped out a whole squad in a few minutes. We protected him from them and in turn he protected us from Agito.  
  
When he showed up a bit later after the distress call Tetsuo placed, he was surprised at the carnage around us. Tetsuo told him that Aptom, an… ally of sorts against Chronos, took care of them. From that moment on Tetsuo trained the both of us on how to utilize the armor. Sometime after we turned 14 we received a huge surprise from him.  
  
About four years prior while on a mission with Agito and dad, he discovered two units within the bio ship dad eventually used to make another Gigantic armor. He hid these from them until we were older. He theorized that we could have the unit actually boost us like the Gigantic armors boost our fathers but without the limitations.  
  
What we discovered was that it mutated our birthsuits to new extremes. In my case, I have total control of all aspects of my armor. I can utilize and manipulate all it's weaponry to my whims. It also seems that I have full telepathy instead of the just Guyver to Guyver type. Hiromi is something totally different. She's the first recorded female Guyver to date. What truly makes her fearsome is the fact that she can make extension weaponry from her armor in any combination of powers from her own armor.  
  
We also discovered that when we call up our birthsuits they look like normal Guyver types. Mines' looks quite a bit like dad's except that it's a darker shade of blue and I have a pair of Vibrablades facing forward on my top wrist. Then there's the Omega form as we call it. All the powers of the Gigantic form without all the bulk  
  
Despite all this, we're still at war with Chronos and they are still able to hurt us. I got into a fight with them recently and lost horribly. Just as I was about to die, the control medal sent out this weird pulse and I found myself in this glowing white field. As I floated there regenerating (A very useful and life saving Guyver trait) I sort panicked at the thought that I was lost.  
  
After I healed, I was able to see different realities sort of whiz by. I concentrated on one of them and was hurled out into the air above this very futuristic cityscape. I came to know this place as Opal Gate. They call it a nexus city because it is a focal point of many realities converging in place. The whole world is like that. It seems that I can hitch a ride with the armor when it's sent to hyperspace for storage. From there I can travel to different dimensions and time in some cases. Not bad, eh? Somehow dad had discovered this feature of the armor when he had first created the original Gigantic armor, but very wisely kept this knowledge from Agito. Lord knows what he'd do with this ability. This was how he set up our arranged marriage to one another.  
  
Now you know a little bit more about the armor and me. What can I say… I lead a charmed life. As it is, I have a little surprise planned for you next time I see you so you better keep practicing with those knives of yours.  
  
I hope you enjoyed my long-winded tale because now I must close this letter to get back to school and life on the run from evil corporations. Fare thee well and I shall meet you soon.  
  
Ryu 


	2. Unexpected Surprises

****

Anime Havoc: Guyver 4  
  
By DynamoGundam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Bio Boosted Armor Guyver, which is produced in Japan by the fine folks over at Shonen Captain Comics and Kodakowa Comics. I am not that fortunate nor do I claim to be the creator who is known to be Yoshiki Takaya. The only thing I can claim any right to are the characters Ryu Fukamachi and Hiromi Makishima since they are based off of characters created for an online chat room rpg. That's it. Keep the lawyers at bay because I don't have any money for you. However, if you feel so generous to give to the DynamoGundam Home for Abandoned, Lost and Wandering Mobile Suits & Mecha charity organization, feel free to contact me because I do accept financial donations.

Note: When the Guyvers speak to each other through their organism it will be in _italics._ When anyone is speaking with telepathy it will be in brackets and italics like so: [_italics_]. Enjoy the show.

"I came here to chew bubblegum and kick ass… And I'm all out of bubblegum!"

-Roddy Piper from _They Live_

****

Unexpected Surprises 

Part 1

Pain.

That was my last feeling before darkness claimed me. Correction, fear was my last feeling and then the overwhelming pain unlike any I've ever had the grace of living through and experiencing. I could feel myself drifting weightlessly as consciousness came back to my brain. My eyes were closed beneath the armor and this caused a mental chuckle along with a twitch of a small smile to form. It's funny, the things one think of as they die.

I replayed the last moments of my life on the mental big screen of my mind's eye:

Before me stood the large skyscraper known as Heaven's Pillars. A large sprawling mega-complex of four towers jutting from a five story foundation base and connected in the middle and at the top by a hub. All of this reaching into the sky in a magical place known the world over as Los Angeles, California in the United States. Crouching on the rooftop of a building a block away I turned and looked at the man who talked me into this mad little scheme to take on one of Chronos' most secured sites on the planet. Tetsuo Segawa, my uncle and fellow Guyver. I have a huge amount of respect for the man. Right then however, I was questioning his sudden lack of sanity.

"Uhm… I normally don't question things you tell me or ask of me but, you had me teleport us here. Right to the practical heart of one of Chronos' biggest operations. I mean, next to the Arizona base, this place is next on the list of my least favorite places to be. Why?"

"Because I'm making an investment in our continued breathing. According to one of my sources, Alkanphel and his boys are using this place to develop new Hyper Zoanoids. I'm sure you'll agree that we could do without more of those monstrosities helping them make our lives miserable."

"So why aren't Dad and Agito here with their Gigantics to level this place?" 

"They're the diversions you, Hiromi and I need to draw attention away from here when we storm the place." Tetsuo replied calmly.

I was not expecting to hear that. As if the mere mention of her name was a summoning spell, the purple colored Guyver 5 arrived. Landing gently on the roof top next Tetsuo and I, she lowered herself into a crouch and looked out into the distance at our structurally impressive target. Hiromi was the first female Guyver we knew of and like myself, she was the child of a Guyver as well. Her father is Agito Makishima, Guyver 3. Sometimes known as the Dark Guyver or Zeus as he occasionally calls himself. I tend to think of him as a major league pain in the ass. A very dangerous and ruthless pain in the ass that I have to show a bit of respect to only because he's my elder and my parents say so. I think he's pissed at Chronos for taking over the world before he could. That used to be his goal before he realized that Dad's tenacity would probably get him killed if he tried.

A small giggle slightly distorted by the armor's vocalizer, escaped from her. An odd thing to hear all things considered. Hiromi rarely ever laughed at anything unless she was in the heat of battle. When she did, she was normally kicking the crap out of some poor schlep from Chronos. 

"What's so funny Bittersweet?" I asked her.

Turning to look at me she telepathically sent through the Guyver organisms on our backs, _It irks me when you call me that._

I know. I sent back to her. _But trust me when I say that you wouldn't like half the other nicknames I came up with when thinking of you before settling kindly on this one. You still haven't told me what broke your vow of iciness and made you twitter like a little schoolgirl._

I could practically feel the daggers she glared at me piercing my throat. All I could do was chuckle at her.

__

I was thinking of how many ways I was going to kick your sorry…

Hey kids that's enough! I just got word from Sho. Time to get moving. Tetsuo interrupted. Standing up, he walked forward to the ledge and then leapt into the air towards our towering objective.

__

We who are about to die… I intoned as a parting remark before taking off after his lead.

__

Smartass, was the combined growled response from him and Hiromi as she took off beside me.

I watched his gray armored form flying off and smiled to myself. Even though he's only had the suit for the better part of a year Guyver 6, Tetsuo was a natural with the thing. In all the years that he's been fighting Chronos, they've always considered him to be a weakling of no importance other than as a hostage to be used against Agito and my father. I personally think he's the most dangerous of us all. His intelligence and insight into the way the armors work, the tactical intuitiveness he's displayed all these years now amplified by a bio booster… Yeah, I think Chronos made the same mistake most people have about him. His cheerful personality is not sole definition of the man. They always fail to take into account his brain.

Hiromi looked at me for a moment and then said telepathically, [_You're right. But I suggest you keep your mind on the mission. Let them find out that the people they should most worry about are the three of us, not our fathers_.]

Nodding silently in response I increased my speed and began to devote my full concentration to the task at hand. As we approached, a slight buzzing could be heard through the air. Looking around us by way of our sensor orbs we discovered we were surrounded by the local hyper zoanoid welcoming committee. Damn. I was hoping to get out of this without a scratch. Five Vamore II's, three Neo Zx-toles II's and a Hyper Zerbebuth had us in their sight and all of them were charged to fire their bio-blasters at us. 

"Welcome to your deaths Guyvers!" the Hyper Zerbebuth shouted. "Kill them!"

"Evasive pattern 'B' you two. Aim for the building." Tetsuo called out to us.

"Roger!" Hiromi and I replied in synch.

Together we settled into a delta formation charging up the gravity globe on our abdomen and fired three pressure cannonballs each. Tetsuo fired all three of his in a straight line at the loudmouthed crimson lobster looking zoanoid calling for our heads. The other six formed a ring around the last one from Tetsuo. The concerted blast from the zoanoids flashed as it crashed against the first of the dark gravity balls. As the balls continued with their forward motion the on-coming energy parted before the barrier and splashed outward where it impacted against the other balls in orbit. 

"Oh shi…"

The last thing the Zerbebuth saw before being wiped from existence, was the huge blast of energy created by him and his cronies reflected back at him. The heat and shockwave from the blast pulped the two Vamore II's near him. The blast continued on its' way ahead of us as a searing lance to stab at the building.

__

Spin it. Guyver 6 sent to us through the organisms.

Concentrating for a second, we altered the direction of the ring of the globes to corkscrew ahead of the first one. The bio-laser blast slammed into the building first, destroying a large section of one of the towers near one of the lower hub connections. The cannonballs peppered the building at various points causing small melon sized holes to puncture throughout the building and into the tower behind it. As for Tetsuo's three, they plastered the chest of the first Gaster zoanoid that showed up trying to shoot us down with its' bio missiles. Unfortunately for his partners this caused the sacs holding the fluids of its' explosive liquid caster to mix, blowing it and several other of the nearby zoanoids to Hell. (A very bad habit they have of doing whenever they take any damage. A poor design feature of the damnable things. I'd have thought Chronos would have learned by now…) Good. Saves us the trouble of having to do it.

The few remaining blaster kids from earlier decided to try again in sending us to the Great Beyond. With the towers crumbling and crashing into one another, we were more than willing to give them our merciless attention. Hiromi was the first to start smacking them around. She looked at one of the Neo Zx-toles and charged at him uttering a war cry like this woman from a show we used to watch, directed through her Sonic Buster. Tinkling and cracking noises could be heard faintly once she stopped as all of its' bio blaster lens and his outer carapace started to shatter.

With a quick downward swipe of her right forearm, she extended her vibrablades and cut the creature in half. Spinning around to face me, she gave me the cocked and loaded gun sign and tilted her head to the left. Nodding in acknowledgement, I turned to my right and peppered the first unfortunate zoanoid in sight, a Vamore II, with my infrared laser in a large "G" pattern across his torso. I finished him off with a pressure cannonball between his eyes that plowed right through him. The ball smacked against the chest of the Neo Zx-tole II behind it and pushed him back slightly before dissipating. 

"Heh, that tickled Guyver 4. If that was your best then I'm going to enjoy hearing your death screams while killing you." It said to me.

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you Beetlebutt", I retorted.

"Neo Zx-tole look out!" it's duplicate shouted.

Guyver 6 dropped from above to hover quietly behind the one talking to me. Bringing his hands to the side of the big bug's head, he flashed two gravity orbs into existence within his palms. Turning to his comrade to see what the problem was, the zoanoid saw his partner hit with a flying sidekick by Guyver 5. 

"Too late. This is what you get for being cocky and having such a big head." Tetsuo muttered, as he let both balls of dark energy squeeze the zoanoid's head between them. _Same for you Ryu, you're getting too cocky. Stay focused._

Seeing how quickly their compatriots were being decimated, the remaining creatures turned tail and left at top speed from the area under a cover fire spread of bio missiles from the last Zx-tole breathing. All three of us activated our sonic buster before they reached us causing them to explode in flight. Looking over the area and all the destruction recently caused by our little five-minute battle I felt a growing twinge of anger. 

Anger at the destruction we caused because of some old as hell elf looking bastich wanting to take over the world just to wage war against the people who created him and left him on this planet to die. To a certain degree I understand that. I can sympathize with the revenge portion, but it's the simple fact that he uses people, innocent people to do this. He brings out and creates the beast in them. Transforming them into weapons of terror against those who oppose him, human or otherwise. All because he wants his pound of flesh for being denied his place besides the Creators, his former position as the Zoalord Prime. Ruler of the Creators' living projects. 

Anger at being born into an unnecessary war. Being hunted for who my parents are and the ability to use me as a pawn to force them to get them to capitulate to his whims. Anger at the death and carnage brought upon others for my personal survival. All of this in case they decided to suddenly return after a billion years of absence or better yet, to hunt them down and get vengeance for the attempt of trying to wipe us out. I was sick of it all.

I looked at the smoke rising from the shattered building and felt my rage rise with it. I swore then and there that before the year was over I was going to ultimately destroy Alkanphenel, Chronos and whoever or whatever else decided they wanted to stand in my way. This madness was going to end starting today.

"Hey Bittersweet! Let's show these Chronos bitches what it means to mess with us."

"You know what Blue Boy? I think that might be the first intelligent thought you've had today. Oh and by the way, I'd like you to tell me why you insist on calling me 'Bittersweet' before I rip your tongue out." She replied coolly.

"Well let's heat 'em up kids." Said Guyver 6, as he floated up to the left of Hiromi.

With that said, we all grabbed for one of our chest plates to unleash our ultimate weapon, the Mega-smasher upon the remains of the facility. That's when the tides changed over to the bad guys favor. The air shimmered before us as a face began to take shape. The hazy visage glaring at us was undeniably old. A bald almost conical pate with long white hair flowing from the side matching his beard, the most distinct thing about him flashed with a crimson light. A small red orb of crystal embedded in his forehead marking him as one of the elite of Chronos, the first Zoalord to be created of the Council of Twelve. Hamical Valkus.

"I hope you are enjoying your last few minutes as sentient beings. You should by now realize this was a trap made especially for you three. I regret to inform you that we found out about your contacts. A shame about that really, they had such potential within our organization."

"What did you do to them Valkus?"

"You mean other than the standard zoanoidification process that all of our employees now go through? Why, absolutely nothing. As to what **you **did to them Mr. Segawa, that is a very different matter."

The gloating look on Valkus' face was getting on our nerves. Hiromi was audibly growling at the image and I was muttering a few imprecations.

"Whatever is left of them is only so much ash on the wind at this point after the wonderful display of power with the gravity globes. Really now, there was no reason to reflect their bio-blast right back at them. I'll admit to a bit of curiosity as to what the last thought of Yoshiki's was when you crushed his head the way you did Tetsuo. Do you think he was begging for mercy or better yet cursing your name as you extinguished his life? You were far more merciful to Rumiko, Akira and Kia with the energy reflection."

With that in mind, our control medals flashed and all three of us were about to blast the building a new ventilation system when his next words came to us in a chilling voice devoid of any mocking tones.

"It's a moot point though since before this day is over I'll be experimenting on your control medal thanks to your new playmates."

We heard buzzing all around us in the next few seconds. Very loud and very rapid, almost like that of dragonflies. Eight blurs accompanied the sound. That meant trouble of the worst kind for Chronos only had one type of zoanoid that produced that sound...

Enyzmes.

In short order eight of the creatures surrounded us. They had the trademark white fur and dark gray claws and taloned feet with dark crimson nails. What seemed different about them was the facts that they had three long segmented tails that ended with an arrowhead shaped barbs. Their top forearms, the section over their chest and abdomen and shoulders were covered by a shiny black carapace. As for their heads, they looked like a mix between a compound eye insect and a hawk's head attached to a slightly elongated neck with small crimson red spikes sticking out the side.

All things considered, the things looked plain ugly as all zoanoids do. The one factor that was different about them as opposed to any other zoanoid is their blood. Their blood acts as a highly corrosive acid to everything Guyver. Each generation of them gets deadlier, stronger and faster. To make matters worse this was the fourth version and we had never encountered them before. 

We were so screwed.

Tune in next time when our heroes are joined by Guyvers 1, 3 and 2… Wait a minute, Guyver 2?! He's been dead since 1992! What's going on here?
    
     Find out in Part 2 of "Unexpected Surprises"


End file.
